toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fat McStink
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fat McStink page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vultraz (Talk) 16:27, August 8, 2010 Wow. You've done a lot of edits today xD More than I would ever do. I appreciate you adding the templates for most of the pages. It would of been painful for me to add them all T_T Keep up the good work :) Kimona ★ ★ 00:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I am also making a speedy deletion template for most likely uncontested deletions :) Fat McStink 00:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Looks good to me :) Too bad most of the users capable of deleting articles aren't too much on the active side...It would be nice if we got the normal delete candidates gone. They've been there for awhile. [[User:Kimona|'Kimona']] ★ ★ 00:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ...Which is why it would be nice to have more admins :). Plus, I come from the vandalism fighting side of Wikipedia. Fat McStink 00:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Models How do you make the models look like they are in-game? :You need to make sure the textures are applied, although this has been very finicky for me. One time, moving all the phase folders into the C:\Panda3d-VERSION\bin directory worked for me, and another time it was moving the maps into the same folder as the models. There are some guides at the website http://www.toontowncentral.com/forums/toontown-downloads/ if you poke around. Fat McStink~ 00:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Party Up! Hey there toon! I, Flippers, admin of the ToonTown Wiki, am releasing a week long event! It's called...(Drumroll) Party Up! From monday (September 27th) all the way to Sunday (August 4th)! What in the world is so special about this event, you may ask? Well I, Flippers, will be going on Toontown daily for 1 to 3 hours, greeting all of you! Its gonna be a cog busting,gag filled, epic event! How will you find me? Simple! Just use the tracker I have added to my user page! It tells you if I'm on, and if I am on, where in the world I am! So just check my user page from September 27th to August 4th to find me! (Please Note: not everybody will be able to be Flippers' friend. He is currently deleting many friends so he can add you guys. Also, the tracker will stay once the event is over.) Well, thats it! Remember, September 27th to August 4th! See ya there! Flippers 22:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Meet Let's meet on ToonTown quick I don't have much time. Check my tracker to see where I am. Flippers 22:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) PS: My toon's name is flippers. : :Sure. But it's blank right now ;) Fat McStink~ 22:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : :I know I am getting on sorry. Check over and over again. Flippers 22:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. -- Fat McStink~ 22:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I'm on Loopy harbor toontown central. Flippers 22:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Response to Clean up team message. Sure! You can join. Be sure to check the blog as much as you can to check for updates. Sonic767 15:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey um im just asking but how do you make templates? Man for the job 15:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it depends. It would be easier if you just told me the template you wanted. Fat McStink~ 16:42, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Nah its fine just asking! Man for the job 16:57, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Its fine i dont need anything doing but if me or flippers needs help ill recomend you. Man for the job 17:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : :I need help with making templates how do you add colour to them. You know the Admin template? Well it was my first template so i just want to know how to make better templates. Thanks for ur help Man for the job 08:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean the colored boxes, like on the deletion templates? [[Special:Contributions/Fat McStink|~Fat McStink~]] 15:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :: ::KK thanks Man for the job 16:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Didn't remove it Somebody else removed it. --Flippers 20:25, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? I can see you did right here. Fat McStink~ 20:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh yeah. I was looking over my messagess when I by accident deleted it. I didn't rewrite it because I was worried if I got something wrong you would think I changed it. Flippers 20:34, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::There's an undo button in the page history :P Fat McStink~ 20:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Well gosh! Can't you forgive somebody??? Flippers 20:37, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Aren't I? Just sayin'... Fat McStink~ 20:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I'm sorry. Now can we just act like this never happened? Please? Flippers 20:42, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Footage Where did you find the cog dom footage? Man for the job 09:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.schellgames.com/projects/ Fat McStink~ 16:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for fixing that so quickly! :What did I fix? :P Fat McStink~ 00:17, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi. A lot has changed since you have been gone... Hackers and The Spoofer I haven't heard that the spoofer is used to by hackers to shut down districts and ban people in the game (because it doesn't include any important tools to help them). However, the spoofer itself is still technically a hacking program it modifies the game (which is against Disney's TOS). Theevina 23:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC)